Au sortir du néant
by Spring Epava
Summary: Gray se souvient douloureusement de tous les instants merveilleux qu'il a connu à Fairy Tail. Durant deux longues années il n'a pas revu les siens, il n'a pas osé. Il a erré sans but dans un monde livide qui n'est que l'ombre de lui-même. Surtout depuis que Natsu et lui se sont séparés.


**Au sortir du néant**

 _(Cicatrices de la création)_

 ** _OOO_**

Un air de fin d'été.

Dehors, le soudain orage avait surpris les derniers flâneurs de Magnolia par sa violence. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques heures déjà, et les lampadaires faisaient vibrer les ruelles de leur éclairage fantasques. La ville alors si festive, avait rapidement été plongée dans une douce stase d'amertume, tout le monde s'était comme barricadé, chacun chez soi dans la torpeur chaleureuse de cette fin août. Ainsi je me retrouvais bientôt sous une douche tiède, sans la possibilité de pouvoir échapper à la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait alors dans les rues.

Au hasard des tournants, la mémoire se tordait plus douloureusement que jamais. Les souvenirs de cette époque où la magie me semblait la plus belle des fédérations, la plus belle des distractions, la plus belle des solutions à tous nos problèmes, tous ces souvenirs me revenaient alors. Cette époque où je considérais Fairy Tail comme ma famille, et ses occupants comme mes frères et sœurs, cette époque fastueuse qui nous avait tous rassemblés derrière une bannière à laquelle nous croyions plus que de raison. Au hasard des chemins aux fleurs flétries et de ces places aux fontaines taries, ces moments passés en compagnie de mes amis d'antan refaisaient surface.

Et puis, je repassais devant ce bâtiment si beau et coloré, cette guilde qui nous avait accueilli, qui maintenant était en ruines. Et ce bruit de la pluie qui martelait sans jamais s'arrêter la façade. Maintenant cette grande bicoque avait quelque chose de cynique, comme si l'âme même de Fairy Tail jetait sur moi un regard sévère et distant. Tout avait disparu.

Aussi je me mettais à genoux devant cet édifice qui nous avait tous bercés étant plus jeunes et immatures. Je me mettais à genoux pour tendre mon visage à cette nuit qui s'annonçait longue et douloureuse.

Un instant pour accueillir sur mes yeux toutes ces larmes, puis sourire de l'absurdité de la situation, se relever et entrer dans ce tas de décombres.

Je pénétrai lentement dans l'édifice, comme au ralenti, comme si j'avais prémédité ou rêvé sans fin ce moment, sans trop savoir ce qui m'y attendais. Mais la grande guilde de Fairy Tail, même si elle avait perdu de sa superbe, restait toujours un bâtiment agréable à visiter. Les lanternes et les torches n'étant plus d'actualité, je marchais à présent dans une semi-obscurité plutôt apaisante.

 ** _OOO_**

Maintenant, j'étais seul avec les gouttes d'eau clapotaient sur le parquet humide pour seul accompagnement. De mon sac je tirai du papier et une lettre, je me posai au comptoir où Mira nous avait servi tant de boissons et de repas, et je commençai à écrire. Les mots mirent un moment à me venir, mais j'avais choisi le bon endroit. En prenant le temps de contempler les vestiges de cette guilde, tout finit par me revenir. Et la rage, le désir de créer furent alors plus puissant :

« Portail temporel

Non je n'ai pas oublié ce lieu, cette guilde dans laquelle j'ai vécu…

Je n'ai pas oublié la force de ton âme, la détermination qui t'animais

J'aurais aimé être aussi puissant et valeureux que toi

Que les autres mêmes !

J'ai l'impression aujourd'hui, de n'être que le plus grand fardeau de cette terre

Et pourtant, je n'aime pas le dolorisme

Je n'aime pas les êtres trop égocentrés

Mais toute cette vie de souffrance, pour en arriver à ce constant : tout a disparu

Et rien ne vaut la peine sans vous

Je ne peux pas vivre sans la guilde, sans toi ni les autres

Mais surtout sans toi

Dans le fond, je pensais pouvoir échapper à ces pensées maladives

Et pourtant… c'est peut-être cette pluie qui m'a décidée

A venir, comme dans une sorte de pèlerinage

Sur les lieux même de nos plus belles années

J'aimerais te conter mes errances sans fin

Mes incertitudes

Mes angoisses dans les paysages gouvernés par la tiédeur et la banalité

Dans ces villes où la magie n'est plus, où la famine persiste en dépit des efforts

La guerre est la plus forte à faire la grande souffrance

J'ai erré ainsi, comme un ermite, un vulgaire vagabond étranger à son monde

Tout cela pour finir ici, avec toi dans mes pensées

Et sans pouvoir vraiment y faire quoi que ce soit

Tu sais

Plus j'y pense, et plus cette nostalgie me rend malade

Mais elle est là

Les années passent, et ces souvenirs sont plus forts que tous

Je n'ai pas envie de me complaire dans leur gargarisation

Et pourtant ils me sont toujours restés de fidèles compagnons

Fatalement

Où que j'aille

Ils me poursuivent

Me hantent, comme ton visage et tes traits si beaux

A présent

Dans ce lieu si cher à mon être, je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai eu

De tous vous connaître

Et les mots ne me manqueraient pas

Pour décrire l'influence que tu as eu sur moi…

Aussi idiot pouvais-tu être par moments

Je garde pour toujours ces images mouvantes de ta resplendissante énergie

De ton entrain

Et je regrette de n'avoir pas pu en profité d'avantage

A présent que la créativité a quitté ce monde, que depuis deux ans déjà j'erre

Et je ne trouve remède à ma peine grandissante

C'est peut-être en couchant ces mots ici et maintenant

Que je parviendrai à apaiser mes blessures

Que je pourrai faire votre deuil à tous

A vous tous, personnages si attachants et inspirants

Deux ans sans vous côtoyer, sans avoir de vous nouvelles

Et Deux ans surtout, sans avoir pu apprécier l'étendue de votre univers

De votre monde

De notre monde puisque nous le partageons

Cela m'attriste tant

De ne pas avoir pu vous sauver de l'oubli progressif

Mais finalement, peut-être que c'était inévitable

J'essaie de me rassurer en me le disant

On finit toujours par se désintéresser un jour ou l'autre

On change de perspective, les nouvelles idées fusent

Mais finalement elles ne font que nous retenir un petit moment

Et la paresse finit par prendre le dessus, toujours

Dans cette décrépitude

Tout reste à refaire

A reconstruire, peut-être

Mais est-ce que je pourrais y croire, moi ?

Alors que depuis si longtemps, rien de productif n'est sorti de moi

J'erre, toujours et encore

A la recherche d'une éventualité

Mais forcément, sans action de ma part, l'éventualité ne vient pas

Et vous restez dans l'oubli

Et c'est ainsi

Que ce cercle vicieux continue de vous soumettre

A l'oubli

A l'oubli inaltérable

La fin de la mémoire

Les danseurs finissent par s'épuiser, relâchant leur combat contre le temps

Ils ont beau se concentrer, tout le reste du monde les prend trop au dépourvu

Et ainsi, j'essaie de m'expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussé à vous délaisser pour d'autres choses. Ces 'choses' qui finalement prennent tant de place même si on ne sait pas ce qu'elles sont exactement. Elles sont tout et rien à la fois. Ces choses du quotidien qui nous empêchent de revenir à vous.

La chute de nos aventures était-elle donc inévitable ?

Peut-être que les gens en ville, le public, avait raison au final

Peut-être que c'est lui a eu raison de peu à peu négliger notre histoire collective, car nous ne pouvions justement plus l'intéresse

C'est peut-être la qualité même de nos êtres qui a fait défaut

J'aimerais ne pas y croire

A présent je continue de me lamenter ici, dans un souterrain de regrets

Sans voir seulement que tout n'est pas perdu

Qu'une lueur naît à l'instant dans le ciel au dehors

Que sans doute il n'est pas trop tard pour relancer une machine rouillée

J'aimerais que cette lueur soit belle, puissante, rayonnante comme toi

Mais peut-on vraiment compter sur elle ?

A cette heure, j'ai évité toutes mes obligations, j'ai fuis, deux ans durant, la moindre responsabilité, j'ai tout reporté à plus tard. J'ai préféré me confiner dans un grand champ d'abysses et de spectres plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. La sagesse du vieux maître de la guilde ne m'a pas aidé visiblement, toujours aussi borné dans la procrastination. »

 ** _OOO_**

J'arrêtai d'écrire pour un moment, songeant à tous ces mots qui fusaient ainsi, simplement, et à la soudaine facilité qu'il me prenait à écrire, à produire.

Soudain alors que je tournai la tête à nouveau vers le ciel, je vis clairement une lumière chaude et incandescente se rapprocher de l'entrée de la guilde. Toi.

Tu approchais, toi aussi tu venais à la guilde.

Je n'en revenais pas.

Se pourrait-il… ?

Notre rendez-vous, tu ne l'avais donc pas oublié.

Je continuais d'écrire :

« L'être le plus influent de ma vie, il allait enfin réapparaître, celui que j'avais si profondément et durablement aimé

Rien ne pourrais nous séparer à nouveau

Car maintenant nous allions êtres réunis dans une fracture de notre imagination

Aucune rage aveuglante ne saurait nous retirer à notre passion commune

Aucun raide mesquin, aucune apparition féerique ne pourrait nous empêcher de profiter l'un de l'autre à nouveau. Tu serais mon étoile, mon soleil et ma fournaise adorée, je serais ta lune et ton igloo préféré. Tu serais ma peur, je serais ta nudiste préférée, nous serions tout l'un pour l'autre, dans le défilement quasi nauséeux des rôles que nous avions toujours aimé nous attribuer.

Notre vie était un vaste jeu

Jeu de dupes, jeu de pouvoirs

Où le vainqueur pouvait toujours profiter de l'autre à sa guise

Tandis que le vaincu faisait semblant d'être humilié

Alors qu'il adorait les élans de tendresse de l'autre

Voler une âme, je sais ce que c'est figure-toi

C'est toi, qui m'a volé la mienne, peu à peu

On peut se dédier à tout

A l'amour, à la haine, à la perversion

Mais on ne peut pas se dédier autant que nous deux

A la construction

D'un univers

Pas autant qu'à nous deux

Pour ce qui est de façonner tout le reste

J'ai confiance en toi

Je sais que tu ne m'a jamais déçu

Malgré les difficultés, tu étais dans les parages pour subvenir à mes besoins

Beauté de la beauté »

Et puis alors que je continuais d'écrire, tu t'installa près de moi, sourire aux lèvres, ton écharpe de tous les mythes accrochée au cou. Tu te plaça en face de moi sur le comptoir, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors… tu es revenu ?

\- Oui, dis-je simplement et tout timidement.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

\- J'avais… d'autres impératifs j'imagine.

\- La belle excuse. Des « choses » plus urgentes.

\- Je regrette… je regrette beaucoup tu sais.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce genre de relation ne soit qu'éphémère ?

\- C'est aussi une étape parmi un tout plus grand, tu ne penses pas ? demandais-je avec sincérité.

Tu hésitas avant de soupirer bruyamment :

\- Il n'y a qu'un lâche qui abandonne ses histoires en cours pour dire cela. Une étape n'a de sens que si elle est terminée et permet de mener à le suivante. En l'état, tu as laissé beaucoup trop de plaies ouvertes sans les refermer.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais tu as au moins la décence de l'admettre.

\- Nous avons vécu tant de beaux moments, admettais-je, il me serait difficile de tous les énumérer ni de tous penser à les clore parfaitement.

J'aurais aimé plus de consécration…, mais j'imagine que c'est impossible. Mon destin était de finir écrasé par la banalité du quotidien.

Surprenant mon troublant interlocuteur, j'avançai la paume de ma main pour venir le caresser :

\- Tu n'as plus la chaleur d'antan toi non plus, dis-je en riant légèrement.

\- C'est ta perceptibilité qui a changé. Je suis toujours aussi chaleureux, et je pourrais l'être plus. Simplement, tu es maintenant drogué à moi, tu ne ressens plus comme au premier jour nos contacts charnels.

\- Et je me sens de plus en plus fatigué de tout ceci.

Sur ses mots, mes yeux se fermaient par intermittences, comme si le brouillard mental dans lequel j'étais à présent ne faisait que de s'épaissir et troubler mes sens.

\- Si tu n'as pas changé, alors tout est possible entre toi et moi.

\- Tu désires me retrouver c'est ça ?

\- Je crois bien que oui, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer, avouais-je, soudain pris d'une inquiétude puissante.

\- Ne vas pas te faire à l'idée que tous tes problèmes seront réglés. Mais je pourrais bien t'aider à en finir avec ce monde d'errance.

Il se releva et me prit par la main, m'entraînant avec lui au dehors, dans cette vieille ville que la pluie avait maintenant délaissée au profil d'une vaste ambiance de fumigènes bleutés.

\- Bientôt, toi et moi si tu le souhaites, nous referons le monde à notre façon.

\- J'aimerais tant que ça soit aussi beau qu'à nos début, dis-je avec des étoiles dans yeux.

\- Cela ne sera jamais pareil… mais un jour qui sait ! Tu retrouverais les sensations proches. En tout cas je ne me porterai pas garant de notre succès vu l'état de cet monde. Tout y est sans saveur, sans nouveauté, tout se ressemble affreusement.

\- C'est le monde dans lequel j'ai évolué depuis notre séparation.

\- Alors essayons de l'éponger au mieux.

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer. Ce moment que nous partagions alors.

C'était

Comme la plus belle des façons de se retrouver

Et de se promettre des jours meilleurs

En faisant ce geste

En laissant les mots venir

Avec cette lettre ouverte

Je venais de le libérer

Et nous allions

Enfin

Pouvoir nous retrouver

Avec toujours à l'esprit

Ce fait, terrible malgré tout

Que nous ne pourrions jamais réparer toutes les erreurs commises

Ni égaler nos anciennes mainmises

Et cependant nous allions y croire, j'y croyais du moins

Et ces lignes en étaient la preuve

Dans la plus dévastée des régions

Nos cœurs à l'unisson

Racontaient le début d'une nouvelle ère

Peut-être

Que rien ne saurait gâcher

Ou peut-être

Que cette promesse

Ne serait qu'une vaine tentative de plus

Allez savoir

Avec ce genre de personne

Difficile de tout prévoir

\- N'est-ce pas, Salamuse ?

Il me sourit alors, imitant mon intonation joueuse :

\- N'est-ce pas, Créatineur ?

 _ **FIN (?)**_


End file.
